My Teacher My Husband::
by BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE
Summary: Bagaimana jika Sungmin hamil di saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA? Gak bisa bikin Summary yang bagus KyuMin/ Yaoi/ NC/ Mpreg/ Di baca saja. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**.::My Teacher's Husband::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, NC, OOC, Typo (s)**

**.**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi dengan sebuah Earphones yang terpasang di telinganya. Suasana kelas yang gaduh seakan tidak terdengar oleh namja manis itu. Tiba-tiba seorang guru masuk, dan sontak semua murid langsung diam.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya" ucap sang guru. Dia melirik ke salah satu muridnya dengan tatapan tajam, membuat semua murid merinding melihat nya, kecuali satu orang

"Lee Sungmin-sshi" panggil sang guru dengan nada lembut tapi masih dengan tatapan membunuh

"Lee Sungmin-sshi" panggilan itu seolah tidak terdengar oleh Sungmin, yah karena ia sedang menggunakan Earphones, dan mungkin dengan volume yang TINGGI.

Sang guru meras kesal, ia mendekati Sungmin dan berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin lalu mengambil Earphones yang sedang di pakai Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam yang membunuh. Tapi dengan santainya Sungmin membalas tatapan itu, dan membuat sang guru menghela nafas berat karena melihat kelakuan Sungmin.

"Tak bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu Sungmin-sshi?" tanya sang guru dengan nada sedikit di lembutkan. Dengan santai nya Sungmin menjawab

"Tidak" lalu ia merebut Earphones milik nya dari tangan sang guru, lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil kembali memasang Earphones di telinga nya.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi, hari ini kau belajar di luar" ucap sang guru tegas. Tapi dengan santainya Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kelas, tanpa memperdulikan lagi ucapan sang guru yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Yah Sungmin memang murid yang memiliki sifat dingin dan keras kepala. Dia selalu kekeh dengan apa yang menurutnya benar, walaupun menurut orang itu salah tapi menurutnya itu benar ia akan memilih apa yang menurutnya benar. Tapi, walau begitu ia tetap termasuk siswa pintar dan berprestasi di sekolahnya. Dan asal kalian tahu, Sungmin memiliki Fans Club di sekolahnya, yang terdiri dari para yeoja yang menyukainya. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli akan hal itu.

.

.

.

TEET

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali seorang Lee Sungmin, yah ia harus harus kembali masuk ke dalam kelas nya untuk mengambil tas dan membersihkan kelasnya. Yah itu adalah hukuman yang ia dapat karena, yah kalian tahu lah.

**Flashback**

Sungmin sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kecil di taman sekolahnya. Itu salah satu tempat favorit Sungmin saat sedang bosan di sekolah.

"Lee Sungmin, apa kau di keluarkan lagi oleh gurumu?" tanya Kim songsaengnim yang merupakan wali kelas Sungmin.

"Hmm" hanya itu jawaban Sungmin. Kim songsaengnim sudah hafal betul sikap murid nya ini. Setiap ada pelajran yang ia tidak suka, ia akan berulah sehingga ia di keluarkan dari kelasnya.

"Kali ini siapa? Jung songsaeng, Shin songsaeng, atau...

"Cho Songsaeng" potong Sungmin

"Aigoo, jadi kau kembali berulah dengan Cho songsaeng? Guru yang paling kau benci? Ck..ck. baiklah aku akan menghukum mu untuk membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah nanti arraci?" titah sang guru. Yah Kim songsaengnim, mungkin hanya dia yang mengerti Sungmin. Seberat apapun hukuman itu Sungmin akan tersenyum, yah karena Sungmin tahu Kim songsaeng tidak akan memberikan hukuman yang Sungmin tidak bisa atau tidak mampu. Itulah yang membuat Sungmin suka dengan Kim songsaeng, ia sangat baik. Kebalikan dari Cho songsaeng yang menurut Sungmin tidak berperi kemanusiaan dan menyebal kan, dan membuatnya tidak suka padanya.

Yah untung saja hari ini Cho songsaeng tidak memberinya hukuman seperti biasanya.

**Flashback End**

Drrt...Drrt

From : My Evil Chagi

Chagi-ah, aku tunggu kau di parkiran ne!

"Aish, dasar" rutuk Sungmin saat membaca pesannya.

For : My Evil Chagi

Pulanglah sendiri, aku bisa pulang naik bis

~Send~

Drrt...Drrt

From : My Evil Chagi

Apa kau marah? Dengan yang tadi? Mianheyo Chagi-ah, jeongmal mianhae

.

Saranghae :-*

"Aissh, jinja dasar evil gila. Oh god, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Evil gila itu?"

Sungmin terus Merutuki kebodohannya, yang dengan gampangnya jatuh cinta pada seorang namja Evil yang sangat mesum dan menyebalkan. Tanpa ia sadari, orang yang sedari tadi ia bicarakan sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hah, apa yang salah dengan ku hingga aku dapat jatuh cinta pa...HWA"

BRUK

"Aww.." Sungmin terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"YA! KAU IGIN AKU MATI MUDA KARENA JANTUNGAN, HAH?" bagaimana Sungmin tidak jatuh coba?, setan yang sedari tadi di bicarakannya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya sambil ketawa gaje, dan yah refleks Sungmin terjatuh karena kaget.

Tapi lihatlah, orang yang menjadi sumber masalah tentang insiden Sungmin terjatuh malah ketawa tanpa dosa. Ck..ck dasar EVIL.

"Hehe..mianhae yeobo" ucap sang namja Evil sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin yang jatuh terduduk. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa berdecak sebal meng hadapi namja Evil yang sekaligus sebagai Suaminya (?) itu

"Ck, sudahlah bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk pulang terlebih dahulu" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedikit marah dan sebal dengan kelakuan sang suami (?) lalu berdiri dari posisi jatuh terduduknya

" Dan meninggalkanmu untuk pulang sendiri? Hah tidak terima kasih. Lagi pula walaupun kau seorang namja, tapi lihatlah wajahmu itu Chagi, kau sangat manis dan terliahat seperti seorang yeoja. Bagaimana jika kau...

"Ne ne Cho saem, arraso" potong Sungmin sebelum mendengar sang suami berceramah panjang lebar. Yah Sungmin sedang malas mendengar ceramahan, dan lagi dia masih agak marah dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Yah walau pun insiden itu bukan semuanya kesalahan sang suami.

.

.

.

Sebuah apartemen minimalis yang terkesan tidak terlalu mewah, menjadi tempat tinggal Sungmin dengan sang suami. Yah walupun dia masih duduk di bangku SMA, tapi ia sudah menikah, dan dia menikah dengan seorang NAMJA, dan lagi namja itu adalah salah satu guru di sekolahnya. Mereka menikah 2 bulan yang lalu. Seharusnya mereka itu menikah sesudah Sungmin lulus, tapi kedua Eomma mereka yang memaksa mereka untuk mempercepat penikahan.

"Ayolah Chagi jangan pasang wajah cemberut begitu, atau kau ingin aku serang sekarang hah?" sang namja Evil **alias** suamin dari seorang Lee Sungmin...eh, ani seorang Cho Sungmin **alias** Cho Kyuhyun, sedang membujuk sang istri yang sedang marah akibat insiden tadi pagi dan plus insiden mengagetkan Sungmin hingga Sungminpun terjatuh.

"Iss Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau tidak mesum untu sekali saja?" karena gerang, Sungmin akhirnya mau angkat bicara. Padahal sedari tadi waktu di mobil, Kyuhyun melakukan segala cara agar sang istri mau berbicara.

"Tidak" satu kata itu yang membuat Sungmin tambah gerang dengan kelakuan sang suami

"Baiklah, malam ini tidak ada jatah untukmu arraci?" ucap Sungmin lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terkejut dan membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tidak peduli akan hal itu, ia terus berjalan menuju pintu apartemenya.

"Aissh, ya ya Cho Sungmin apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Aku bilang tak ada jatah untukmu malam in tuan Cho" ucap Sungmin dengan menekankan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

.

Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka. Dan masih dengan Kyuhyun membujuk Sungmin untuk menarik semua kata-kata yang iya ucapkan. Kalian tahu kan seberapa keras kepalanya Sungmin, seperti yang sudah di jelaskan tadi?

"Ayolah Chagi kau hanya bercanda kan?"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda tuan Cho"

"Ayolah Chagi"

"No"

"Tapi kan aku...

TING TONG ~

Suara bel apartemen berbunyi. Sungmin pun bergegas menuju pintu depan.

CREK

"Anyeong" sapa orang dari luar. Dan begitu terkejutnya Sungmin dengan tamu yang datang ke apartemennya

" Wookie Noona? Kapan Noona datang?" tanya Sungmin pada sang Noona yang sudah 2 tahun tinggal di Jepang karena urusan pekerjaan sang suami. Yah Lee Ryewook adalah kakak Sungmin. Ia sudah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda bernama Kim Joung Woon yang sering di sebut Yesung. Dia adalah kakak dari Kim Hyukjae, sahabat Sungmin. Mereka menikah 2 tahun lalu.

" Mana Joungie?" tanya Sungmin karena tidak melihat keponakannya. Yah Ryewook dan Yesung memang telah memiliki seorang putra berumur 1 tahun lebih yang benama Kim Joung Wook atau sering di sebut dengan Joungie.

"Oh itu" tujuk Ryewook pada sang suami yang sedang meggendong seorang batita laki-laki

"Anyeong" sapa Yesung

"Ah, Anyeong Hyung" balas Sungmin

"Ayo silahkan masuk" tawar Sungmin pada sang Noona dan Hyung nya itu

"Ah aniah tidak usah, kami tidak akan lama kok. Kami hanya ingin minta tolong padamu Min" ucap sang Noona

"Minta tolong apa? Mungkin aku bisa bantu" tanya Sungmin

"Kami mau menitipkan Joungie padamu" ucap sang Noona, dan sontak membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Anyeong Haseo**

**Aku buat sebuah fic baru nih, sebelumnya mau minta maaf nih Fic yang PRINCE AND NERD GIRL aja belum selesai udah bikin fic baru. Hehe.. :D**

**Entah kenapa ide ini tiba-tiba muncul dan minta buat di ketik*emang bisa XD**

**Yah Author cuma coba aja buat di publish hehe.. :D**

**Kalau ada yang mau di lanjut Review aja yah, tapi kemungkinan di lanjut nya setelah fi yang PRINCE AND NERD GIRL selesai. Dan kemungkinan juga mungkin fic PRINCE AND NERD GIRL bakalan End di chap 10 mungkin ( tapi itu masih kemungkinan, gak tau bakalan di perpanjang atau di perpendek )**

**OK, RnR ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter**

"Anyeong" sapa Yesung

"Ah, Anyeong Hyung" balas Sungmin

"Ayo silahkan masuk" tawar Sungmin pada sang Noona dan Hyung nya itu

"Ah aniah tidak usah, kami tidak akan lama kok. Kami hanya ingin minta tolong padamu Min" ucap sang Noona

"Minta tolong apa? Mungkin aku bisa bantu" tanya Sungmin

"Kami mau menitipkan Joungie padamu" ucap sang Noona, dan sontak membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"MWO?"

**.::My Teacher's Husband::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, NC, OOC, Typo (s)**

**.**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Kami mau menitipkan Joungie padamu" ucap sang Noona, dan sontak membuat mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget.

"MWO?"

"Kami akan pergi ke Amerika, dan di sana kami sangat sibuk, kami tidak mungkin membawa Joungie ikut" ucap Ryewook dengan wajah sedikit memelas. Sungmin tersadar dari keterkejutannya

"Kenapa Noona tidak menitipkannya pada Eomma?" tanya Sungmin

"Eomma dan Appa pergi berlibur bersama keluarga Cho" ucap Ryewook

"Kenapa Noona tidak menitipkannya pada si Mochi?" tanya Sungmin. Entah bercanda atau serius

"Aissh YA! Bagaimana mungkin, mengurus diri sendiri saja sudah susah, apalagi mengurus Joungie lagian Mochi kan masih kecil. Ayolah Min" Ryewook terus membujuk Sungmin. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang

"Ada apa Cha...Eh, Wookie Nonna Yesung Hyung"

"Anyeong" Sapa mereka bersamaan

"Ayolah Min" ucap Ryewook memelas.

"Tapi kan...

"Ayolah ne"

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam memperhatikan duo kakak beradik itu.

"Aku juga sudah menyuruh Hyukie agar mau membantu mu" ucap Yesung yang masih menggendong Joungie di tangan nya.

"Kami tidak akan lama kok, hanya 1 minggu" ucap Ryewook

"MWO? Hah, baiklah" jawab Sungmin pasrah. Sungminpun mengambil alih menggendong Joungie dari tangan Yesung. Dan dia dengan senang hati memberikannya

"Ini" Ryewook menyerahkan sebuah tas yang lumayan besar kepada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menerima tas itu

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya. Lalu ia memandang semua orang bergantian

"Sudahlah nanti kau juga tahu. Baiklah kami pulang dulu ne kami mau beres-beres dulu, Anyeong" dan mereka pun pergi dari apartemen KyuMin.

.

"Ayo masuk" ucap Sungmin yang masih menggendong Joungie. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti kenapa Joungie tidak ikut pulang bersama Ryewook dan Yesung?

"Chagi kenapa...

"Mereka menitipkan Joungie pada kita" potong Sungmin, dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget dan hampir pingsan*lebay

"MWO? Tapi...bagaimana? kita kan sibuk, lagian besok kamu sekolah, aku mengajar, terus siapa yang akan menjaga Joungie?"

"Entahlah, aku juga sedang berfikir" jawab Sungmin. Lalu ia mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Eomma" tiba-tiba Joungie memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan yang membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut

"Ani, panggil kami Hyung ne!"

"Ani, Eomma Appa" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tambah terkejut saat Joungie juga memanggil Kyuhyun 'Appa'

"Ani" Kyuhyun menyangkal dengan pangilan itu

"Hwe.. Eomma Appa hwe... hiks.." Joungie tiba-tiba menangis dan membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun gelagapan

"Ba..baiklah panggil kami Hyung Appa dan Hyung Eomma ne!" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan Joungie dengan cara bernegosiasi dengan nya

"Hyun Appa...hiks..Hyun Eomma...mmm...ne hihihi" Joungie berhenti menangis dan di gantikan dengan tawa kecil nya

.

"Sepertinya Joungie sudah tidur" ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat ke arah Joungie

"Baiklah aku akan menidurkannya di kamar" Sungmin pun beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar nya, tepatnya kamar KyuMin. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang

.

Sungmin menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur, dia memandang Joungie sebentar, lalu dia mengulas sebuah senyum manis.

"Wae Min? Apa kau juga ingin punya baby? Sepaerti Joungie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mengembangkan sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

"Iss dasar mesum. Dan lagi aku ini namja, mana mungkin namja bisa hamil babo" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Kita coba saja, siapa tahu bisa" jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian mesum yang masih ia tunjukan.

"Iss, sudahlah" Sungmin pun berjalan menuju pintu. Baru beberapa langkah Sungmin berjalan,

HWE~ HWE~

Joungie tiba-tiba menangis dengan kencang. Sungmin lalu mendekat ke arah Joungie lalu menggendongnya.

"Ssh,,,Sshh,,,cup cup" Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Jougie supaya tidak menangis. Dan Kyuhyun, ia hanya diam. Memandang Sungmin, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Bukan senyum seperti biasa ia tunjukan, bukan seringaian, tapi sebuah senyum hangat yang ia tunjukan. Seperti senyum bangga yang ia tunjukan.

"Kyu, tolong buatkan susu untuk Joungie" ucap Sungmin yang masih mencoba menenangkan Joungie yang tidak mau berhenti menangis.

"Ne Eomma" Kyuhyun pun pergi menuju dapur. Dan Sungmin seakan tidak menyadari apa yang tadi di ucapkan Kyuhyun, saking sibuknya ia untuk menenangkan Joungie yang tidak mau berhenti menangis.

.

"Ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan botol susu nya kepada Sungmin.

"Aww, YA! Kau ingin membunuh Joungie yah" Sungmin melempar botol susu yang di berikan Kyuhyun tadi

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos

"Aiissh, apa kau membuat susu nya dengan air mendidih? Kenapa panas sekali? Bisa-bisa lidah Joungie melepuh tahu"

"Kenapa kau seperti seorang Eomma yang cerewet"

"Aissh sudahlah, nih pengang Joungie biar aku yang membuat susu nya" Sungmin mengambil botol susu yang tadi di lemparnya, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat susu yang baru untuk Joungie

.

"Hah, akhirnya" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sambil menyandarkan tubuh lelah mereka. Ternyata menenangkan bayi yang sedang menangis itu susah nya, tak segampang membuat mereka menangis.

"Kyu"

"Hm"

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Dengan Joungie? Besok kan aku sekolah, mana mungkin aku bawa Joungie ke dalam kelas kan?" Sungmin memandang ke arah Kyuhyun

"Hah aku pun, tak mungkin kan aku membawa Joungie ke sekolah, semua guru dan termasuk para murid di sekolah tahu nya aku masih lajang. Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba bawa seorang anak ke sekolah" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Tapi kan kau bisa bilang itu anak dari kakak mu" usul Sungmin

"Kau juga bisa bilang begitu pada teman-teman mu" ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak setuju dengan usul Sungmin

"Jika aku bilang begitu mereka tak akan percaya, buat apa aku membawa anak dari kakak ku ke sekolah?" memang, alasan yang di berikan Sungmin memang logis. Sekeras apa pun kalian mengelak, teman-teman mu tak akan percaya bukan, dan mereka akan menaruh curiga pada mu.

"Tapi...

"Ayolah Kyu, dan lagi bukan nya besok kau mengajar di kelasku kan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan antusias. Dan kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin

"Jadi kita bisa saling mengawasi kan?" Sungmin memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk membujuk Kyuhyun

"Hah baiklah, apa imbalan yang ku dapat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dan membuat senyum Sungmin memudar seketika

"Aissh, kenapa harus ada imbalannya?" ucap Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

CHU~

"Aku tak tahan Chagi hehe.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil cungar-cengir gaje

"Dan lagi jika tak ada imbalan kan gak seru" ucap Kyuhyun

"Tidak ada imbalan tuan Cho" ucap sungmin tegas

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang membawa Joungie ke sekolah" ucap Kyuhyun lalu beranjak menuju kamar KyuMin, meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri

"Aiissh jija" Sungmin pun beranjak mengikuti Kyuhyun

.

CREK

"Aish ya! Cho Kyuhyun bangun" ucap Sungmin pelan mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tak kunjung bagun, malah menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hah baiklah, apa imbalan yang kau ingin kan tuan Cho?" tanya Sungmin dengan pasrah. Dari pada ia harus membawa Joungie ke sekolah

Dan Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin

"Mmm aku hanya ingin kau melayaniku kapanpun, dan dimanapun selama 1 minggu dan sebanyak yang ku mau, bagaimana? Setuju?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman kemenangan

"Ba...baiklah"

"OK"

SRET~

"Saatnya tidur Chagi" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, jadilah sekaran Sungmin berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin hanya memberiakan senyum manisnya kepada Kyuhyun

"Hm"

CLEK

Suasana kamar itu menjadi gelap. Biarkanlah mereka tertidur dengan nyenyak dan bermimpi indah, sebelum menghadapi hari esok.

.

.

"Hya! Joungie, kau membuat baju Hyung Eomma basah tahu"

"Thapi kan Hyun Eomma tuga belum mandti" :p

"Aissh, kau masih kecil sudah menyebalkan, dasar"

"Ahahaha...Hyun Eomma belhenti, ahahaha..."

.

Suara tawa terdengar gaduh dari arah kamar mandi, membuat namja yang masih asyik dengan mimpinya mulai terbangun.

"Enngh" dan mata itu mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampakan manik mata obsidian seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Nyawa nya masih belum berkumpul sepenuhnya. Perlahan dia bangun dari tidur nya ia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 06.00

"Hoaam, masih pagi ternyata" samar-samar ia mendengar suara teriakan sang istri dari arah kamar mandi

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan" dan Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju sumber suara

"Ahahaha..." Suara teriakan itu berubah menjadi suara tawa yang terdengar menggembirakan. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang memandikan Joungie, dengan bajunya yang basah karena ulah Joungie.

"Ya, berhenti! Kau membuat baju Hyung Eomma basah"

"Bial, Tupaya Hyun Eomma mau mandti"

"Aissh arra"

Kyuhyun hanya terkikik kecil melihat wajah sebal Sungmin. Merasa ada yang sedang mengintip, Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Hai Chagi, hai Joungie"

"Ah Hyun Appa, ayo mandti bertama" Joungie mengajak dengan wajah riangnya

"Ayo" Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya

Mulailah terdengar suara gaduh dan suara tawa dari dalam kamar mandi

.

.

"Cha, sudah sampai" Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat parkiran sekolah

"Nah Joungie, kau ikut bersama Hyung Appa ne!" Kyuhyun mencoba menggendong Joungie yang ada di pangkuan Sungmin sambil memeluknya

"Ani" Joungie malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin

"Joungie Chagi, kau harus ikut Hyung Appa ne! Jika Joungie mau dan menurut, nanti Hyung Eomma belikan ice cream, ontte?" Sungmin mencoba membujuk Joungie dengan menawarinya ice cream

"Mm, kajja" Joungie menurut, lalu merentangkann tangannya seakan meyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menggendongnya

"Baiklah aku duluan yah Kyu" Sungmin melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang di pakai nya

"Hm ne"

"Dah Joungie, sampai bertemu di kelas Kyu" Sungmin turun dari mobil menuju kelasnya

.

"Minnie-ah, mana Joungie" Sungmin yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas langsung di sambut oleh ke dua sahabatnya, Hyukie dan Donghae

"Dia bersama Kyu" jawab Sungmin lalu duduk di bangku nya

"Kenapa dia yang membawa nya? Kenapa bukan kau?" tanya Hyukie, entah memang polos atau pura-pura polos

"Aissh, kau gila?"

.

"Ayo Joungie" Kyuhyun menuntun Joungie masuk kedalam kantor ruang guru. Dan semua orang begitu terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun membawa seorang anak. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya apakah itu anaknya?

"Kyu..Kyuhyun-ah, a..apa itu anak mu?" tanya salah seorang guru

"Ani, dia anak dari kakak ku, dia menitipkan nya pada ku karena dia sedang ada tugas kerja di Amerika" jelas Kyuhyun, dan semua hanya ber-oh ria

"Ucapkan salam Joungie" titah Kyuhyun dengan lembut

"Antyeong" sapa Joungie sambil membungkukan badan lucu

"Ah, kiyopta" ucap salah satu guru yeoja

"Oh ya Kyu, hari ini kau mengajar di kelas Sungmin kan?" tanya Jung saem

"Hm"

"Apa kau tidak repot membawa...mm..."

"Joungie"

"Ah ne, Joungie? Apa perlu aku menjaganya sementara, aku sedang kosong pelajaran sekarang?" tawar Jung saem

"Ani, tidak usah" tolak Kyuhyun sopan

"Cha Joungie, ayo kita pergi ke Hyung Eomma" bisik kyuhyun pada Joungie, dan membuat Joungie tertawa riang

"Ne Hyun Appa, kajtta" Dan semua guru terkaget dengan ucapan Joungie

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kelas Sungmin. Semua murid kaget melihat Kyuhyun membawa anak kecil kedalam kelas

"Hyun Eomma" dan semua murid tambah kaget saat anak keci itu berlari menuju Sungmin, dan memanggilnya 'Hyung Eomma' yah walau tidak jelas

"Jo..Joungie-ah, kemari" titah Kyuhyun agak gugup, karena melihat tatapan semua murid yang melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Joungie bergantian dengan tatapan bingung

"Wae? Hyun Eomma thudah beljanji membelikan ku ais ctlim" jawab Joungie dengan wajah polosnya. Dan semua murid benar-benar bingung dengan Kyuhyun-Sungmin-Joungie. 'Mereka benar-benar mencurigakan' mungkin itulah yang di pikirkan para murid

"Ah Hyukie hyun, Antyeong" ucap Joungie sambil membungkukan badan

"A..Anyeong Joungie-ah"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Bagaimana dengan Kyumin? Apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana semua murid menanggapi ini? Semua jawaban hanya ada di next chap hehehe... :D**

**Gomaweo yang udah mau ngereview fic ini, terus kasih Author Review supaya Author lebih semangat nerusin fic ini ne! ^^**

**RnR**

Balesan Review :

**Zahra Amelia** : Yah begitulah, saking M*sum nya si Kyu, hehe :D

**Amalia** : Ia itung-itung latihan, sebelum punya anak sendiri, kkk

**minmin** : Ia ini Mpreg, tapi nanti. Ini udah di lanjut, moga suka sama lanjutannya

**desi2121** : Maaf ada Typos, hehe... :D

Enggak kok Min gak benci ama Kyu

Kali-kali di balik, heheh :D

**ChoKyunie** : Yah, begitulah sifat EVIL

**Amelia jillbely** : Hm, memang gitu. Gomaweo

Aku udah publish, walau tak secepat kilat*lebay Hehe... :D

**Lee minji elf** : Aku udah lanjut, dan aku udah usahain buat selang-seling, dan gak nunggu fic lain End

**Princess Pumkins ELF** : Yah begitulah, udah takdir#plak hehehe... :D

Memang Evil M*sum

Sabarya nungguin Min hamil, dan kita siksa si EVIL M*sum itu. Wwkkkk *ketawaevil

**RianaClouds** : Ini udah di lanjut. Kita buat Kyuhyun galau pada saat Min hamil aja OK?

**KID** : Gomaweo. Gimana nanti aja ne! hehe :D

**AnieJOY'ERS** : Nanti kita bikin dulu ne! *penyakit yadongnya mulai kambuh

**evil vs bunny** : Gomaweo, aku udah bikin next chap nya nih, moga suka

**KMJoy137** : Memang. Ceritanya udah pacaran lama dan beruntung ke dua ortunya itu temenan, jadi di restuin deh. Tapi di fic nya gak di ceritain dulu

**Guest** : OK ini udah di lanjut

**KyoKMS26** : Udah di lanjut nih

**JewelsStar** : Yah Cuma akting. Enggak kok Min gk benci sm Kyu, kalo suka itu udah pasti. Itu lah derita orang terlalu M*sum

**kyuminring** : Entahlah, waktu ngetik ni fic yang muncul cuma Wookie jd yeoja, mianhae gk buat YeWooknya Yaoi

**reva** **kyuminelf** : Ok, Mianhae

**BoPeepBoPeep137** : ini udah di lanjut

**winecouple** :Ia, mereka udah nikah. Yah begitulah derita orang M*sum

**ChoiShinYang** : Ini udah di lanjut, yah ada anak orang aja rame, apalagi nanti ada anak sendiri. Wwkkkk

**Fariny** : Udah di lanjut nih, moga suka ne! ;)

**Cutebabygirl** : Ia ini udah di lanjut. Emang bingung kenapa?. Aku gak hiatus kok, tadinya aku mau nerusin fic ini sesudah fic yang PRINCE AND NERD GIRL *iklan* selesai, tapi jika banyak yang mau di lanjut, Author usahain buat di bikin selang-seling aja.

**Princess kyumin** : Min hamil nya di tunggu aja ne!, dan lagi Kyu udah minta maaf kok. Ayo di baca lagi.

**Cho MinHyun KyuMin** : Hm, yah begini lah ( cerita di atas ). Mianhae update nya gak terlalu cpt

**pumpkinsparkyumin** : Ne ini udah di lanjut

**tiaa** : Ini udah di lanjut, moga suka ne! ^^

**Miinalee** : Mianhae. Kalo Mpreg mungkin di chap depan, mianhae jeongmal mianhae#bow

Thanks For :

**Zahra Amelia, Amalia, minmin, desi2121, ChoKyunie, Amelia jillbely, Lee minji elf, Princess Pumkins ELF, RianaClouds, KID, AnieJOY'ERS, evil vs bunny, KMJoy137, Guest, KyoKMS26, JewelsStar, kyuminring, reva** **kyuminelf, BoPeepBoPeep137, winecouple, ChoiShinYang, Fariny, Cutebabygirl, Princess kyumin, Cho MinHyun KyuMin, pumpkinsparkyumin, tiaa, Miinalee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter**

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kelas Sungmin. Semua murid kaget melihat Kyuhyun membawa anak kecil kedalam kelas

"Hyun Eomma" dan semua murid tambah kaget saat anak keci itu berlari menuju Sungmin, dan memanggilnya 'Hyung Eomma' yah walau tidak jelas

"Jo..Joungie-ah, kemari" titah Kyuhyun agak gugup, karena melihat tatapan semua murid yang melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Joungie bergantian dengan tatapan bingung

"Wae? Hyun Eomma thudah beljanji membelikan ku ais ctlim" jawab Joungie dengan wajah polosnya. Dan semua murid benar-benar bingung dengan Kyuhyun-Sungmin-Joungie. 'Mereka benar-benar mencurigakan' mungkin itulah yang di pikirkan para murid

"Ah Hyukie hyun, Antyeong" ucap Joungie sambil membungkukan badan

"A..Anyeong Joungie-ah"

**.::My Teacher My Husband::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, NC, OOC, Typo (s)**

**.**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Sungmin yang masih kaget dengan Joungie yang tiba-tiba memanggil dan menghampirinya, hanya terbengong. Ia seperti terpojok dengan semua tatapan seluruh teman sekelasnya kecuali Hyukie dan Donghae

'Oh God, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Sungmin tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memandang tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"YA! Cho saem, ada apa dengan keponakanmu ini? Seharusnya kau menjaganya, dan mengajarinya jangan memanggil seseorang seenaknya saja" dan dengan itu Sungmin pergi dari dalam kelas. Joungie yang merasa bahwa Sungmin memarahi Kyuhyun karena ulahnya, mulai berkaca-kaca, dan...

HWE...HWE...

Dan akhirnya Joungie menangis, Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari memeluk dan menggendong Joungie. Hyukie dan Donghae yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam. Ia merasa tidak enak, dan lagi semua murid masih menatap mereka bingung.

"Sshh... jangan menangis ne! Nanti kita beli ice cream ne!" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Joungie

"Tapi, hiks... Hyun Eomma? Hiks.." Joungie menjawab dengan masih sesegukan

"Nanti kita bujuk Hyun Eomma ne!" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Joungie, mana mungkin ia berbicara langsung. Sama saja membunuh diri sendiri.

"Mm" Joungie pun kembali tersenyum

"Cha, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya"

.

**ATAP SEKOLAH**

"Hah, ottoke? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana kalau Joungie marah padaku? Bagaimana kalau mereka curiga padaku? Bagaimana kalau mereka tak percaya lagi padaku? Aissh, ottoke?" Sungmin yang tadi keluar dari kelasnya langsung menuju atap sekolah. Dia terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia merasa seperti hidupnya tinggal satu hari lagi. Sungmin mengambil handphone nya dari saku celana, lalu mengetik sebuah pesan

For : My Evil Chagi

Kyu, bagaimana dengan Joungie? Maaf aku pergi keluar kelas.

Send!

.

Drrt Drrt

From : My Evil Chagi

Dia tak apa-apa, hanya tadi ia menangis karena merasa bersalah padamu. Oh ya, kau dimana Chagi?

.

For : My Evil Chagi

Oh, sukurlah. Aku ada di atap sekolah

Send!

.

Drrt Drrt

From : My Evil Chagi

Kembalilah ke kelas!

.

For : My Evil Chagi

Hm, ne

Send!

Sungminpun pergi dari atap sekolah menuju kelasnya. Sungmin berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil terus membayangkan apa yang terjadi di kelasnya nati jika ia kembali ke kelasnya. Apa lagi dengan para yeoja gila itu, hihihi... membayangkan nya saja membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

'Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan hidupku? Apa aku akan...

BRUK

"Eh?"

"Aww..."

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja jatuh di hadapan Sungmin entah karena ia menabrak yeoja itu, entah sebaliknya. Yah berhubung tadi ia sedang melamun memikirkan masa depannya*lebay

"Mianhamnida, saya tidak sengaja" yeoja yang tadi jatuh di hadapan Sungmin, tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu, tapi...

"Ah, chogiyo" Sungmin yang merasa di panggil menolehkan badannya

"Apakah kau tahu dimana kelas 3A?" Sungmin tidak menjawab, malah meneruskan langkahnya. Sang yeoja yang merasa sebal karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab mengikuti Sungmin dan terus bertanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang memang membawa Earphones yang melingkar di lehernya, langsung memasangkan nya di telinga nya.

"YA!" sang yeoja yang kesal langsung merebut Earphones itu dari Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin tajam. Sungmin pun membalas tatapan tajamnya. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata mereka sudah ada di depan kelas Sungmin, tepatnya kelas 3A. Sungmin masuk kedalam kelas, dan yeoja itu mengikutinya. Sang yeoja yang sudah sadar bahwa ia sudah ada di sebuah kelas, merasa malu karena mengikuti Sungmin sampai kelasnya

"Mianhamnida, saya lantang masuk ke kelas ini" sang yeoja membungkukan badan meminta maaf, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu...

"YA! Bukannya kau mencari kelas 3A" sang yeoja yang merasa di panggil oleh Sungmin langsung menoleh.

"Ini kelas 3A" Sungmin pun duduk di bangkunya. Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan Sungmin dan sang yeoja merasa agak cemburu.

"Chogiyo, ada apa anda datang kemari?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada sang yeoja

"Ah saem, saya murid baru di sini. Jeoneun Lee Taeyon imnida" yeoja tadi yang bernama Taeyon itu memperkenalkan diri

"Mianhamnida saem saya terlambat, tadi saya tersesat dan tidak menemukan kelasnya" Taeyon kembali membungkukan badannya

"Mm, ne. Silahkan duduk di..." Kyuhyun mencari bangku yang masih kosong selain bangku Sungmin. Sungmin memang duduk sendiri, ia tidak mau ada orang yang mengganggu nya. Ia tidak mau punya teman yang di sebut teman sebangku. Kyuhyun tak menemukan bangku kosong selain di sebelah Sungmin.

"Silahkan duduk di sebelah,,,, Lee Sungmin" dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Taeyon untuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Taeyon berjalan menuju bangkunya di sebelah Sungmin.

"Anyeong" Taeyon menyapa Sungmin sebagai temannya. Sungmin tidak menanggapinya, bahkan ia tak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Taeyon.

"Cha, ayo kita teruskan pelajaran nya"

.

.

.

TEET

Bel istirahat telah berunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Anyeong" duo HaeHyuk datang menuju bangku Sungmin dan Taeyon

"Anyeong Hae Oppa" Taeyon membalas dengan senyum manisnya

"Kalian saling mengenal" tanya Hyukie dengan nada yang sedikit tidak suka

"Tentu saja, dia kan adik ku" jawab Donghae dengan bangga

"MWO?" mata Hyukie membulat sempurna karena kaget, hanya Sungmin yang bersikap biasa saja

"Tapi, kenapa kalian satu angkatan?" tanya Hyukie

"Itu karena adik ku saja yang terlalu pintar. Dulu dia sekolah dan tinggal di Jepang bersama Appa dan Eomma. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah ingin pindah ke Korea, dan yah dia tinggal bersamaku" Hyukie yang mendengar penjelasn dari Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Oh' dan anggukan.

Sungmin bangkit dari dudukya, dan pergi menuju ke arah pintu depan kelas

"Kau mau keman Min?"

"Kantin" satu kata yang Sungmin ucapkan.

"Kajja" Hyukie mengajak Donghae untuk mengikuti Sungmin

"Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Hyukie pada Taeyon

"Ani, tidak usah"

"Oh, baikalah" HaeHyuk pergi mengikuti Sungmin menuju kantin sekolah.

.

Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin. Ia kembali memasang Earphones yang selalu melingkar di lehernya. Ia begitu menikmati alunan musiknya, sampai...

"Oppa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Oppa, apa kau mau pesan seuatu?"

Sungmin sudah hafal dengan suara itu. Suara yeoja-yeoja gila yang terus mengganggunya. Yeoja-yeoja yang terdiri dari Sunny, Jesica, Krystal, dan Luna ini, adalah anggota geng yang selalu mengganggu Sungmin. Sungmin tak menghiraukan semua ocehan yeoja-yeoja itu, karena menurutnya itu semua tak penting. Ia kembali asyik dengan musiknya dan bahkan sekarang ia menambah volume Earphones nya.

"Oppa, apa hubungnmu dengan Cho saem dan keponakannya?"

Satu kata itu yang membuat Sungmin menghentikan keasyikannya mendengarkan musik. Walau ia memasang Earphones dan walau dengan volemu yang besar, ia masih tetap dapat mendengar kata itu.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar kantin sekolah, tapi Sunny menahan tangan nya. Sungmin mencoba melepaskan tangan nya dengan cara lembut, mana mungkin ia bersikap kasar pada seorang yeoja. Tapi, Sunny tak kunjung melepaskannya. Sungmin menatap tajam ke arah Sunny.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, atau aku akan berbuat kasar padamu"

"Tapi aku yeoja, mana mungkin kau berani"

"Aku tak peduli. Lepaskan, atau aku akan benar-benar melakukannya" Sungmin berkata dengan tatapan tajam nya yang membunuh. Sunny sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam Sungmin. Ia mulai melepaskan tangannya dari Sungmin. Sungmin pun pergi dari kantin

"Kita lihat saja Sungmin Oppa, kau akan jadi milik ku" Sunny berucap dengan seringaian di bibirnya

.

Sungmin pergi menuju taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia merasa lelah, dan butuh ketenangan. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman, ia kembali memasang Earphones nya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, dan menikmati alunan musik dan juga suasana taman yang tenang.

"Eh, Sungmin Oppa?" dan Sungmin kembali merasa terganggu dengan orang yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke sumbersuara, dan menemukan Taeyon yang berjalan mendekat ke arah nya.

"Kenapa Oppa ada di sini? bukannya Oppa pergi ke kantin?" Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyon. Ia kembali menutup matanya. Taeyon memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa tenang jika melihat wajah itu, walau wajah itu selalu memasang wajah dingin. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Taeyon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. 'Menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini membuatnya terlihat sangant tampan' Taeyon terus memandangi wajah Sungmin dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

.

Tanpa Sungmin dan Taeyon sadari, Kyuhyun memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan marah dan menakutkan. Dan Joungie yang ada di pangkuan Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan polosnya yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kyuhyun pergi dari taman belakang, pergi kembali keruang guru.

.

Sungmin mulai membuka matanya, dan terkejut saat melihat Taeyon di depannya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Taeyon yang tersadar langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin. Seburat merah terlihat di pipi Taeyon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Ani, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Mianhamnida" Taeyon menundukan kepalanya meras bersalan dengan kelakuannya yang lantang. Sungminpun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi menuju kelasnya

"Hah, kenapa dengan aku ini? Kenapa rasanya aku seperti jatuh cinta pada Sungmin Oppa" Taeyon berucap dengan senyum bahagianya.

.

.

.

TEET

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Sungmin menenteng tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas

"Min, bolehkan aku dan Donghae datang ke rumahmu hari ini?" Hyukie berlari menyusul Sungmin

"Hm" Sungminpun kembali berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah

.

Sungmin sampai di parkiaran sekolah. Sungmin berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dan di sana sudah ada Kyuhyun dan Joungie, dan sepertinya Joungie sudah tertidur. Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hah, melelahkan sekali"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara dinginnya, yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. Dan jika Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara dinginnya, berarti tandanya ia sedang marah. Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi dengan murid baru itu di taman?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam

"Kami tak melakukan apapun, tadi aku sedang tidur dan dia tiba-tiba menatapku dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Itu saja" jawab Sungmin

"Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Hah, baikalah aku percaya" Kyuhyunpun menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Mianhae TBC menggantung, dan lagi chap ini masih aja pendek. Padahal Author udah usahain supaya panjang, tapi otak ku tak bisa diajak kompromi. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae. And mianhae atas keterlambatan updatenya. Minggu kemarin Author sakit, jadi cuma bisa tiduran di kasur -_-. Dan juga mianhae jika ada typos nya ne! ^^ mianhae gak bisa bales Reviewnya.**

**Oh ya, ada yang nanya kalo KyuMin sama Joungie udah pernah ketemu blm? Knp manggilnya bukan ahjusi ahjuma? Kyumin belum pernah ketemu, soalnya waktu yewook pulang dari Jepang selalu kerumah ortu Yesung atau Ryewook. Dan kalo sama Hyukie itu sering ketemu, soalnya kan tinggal bareng sama orang tuanya. Kenapa gak mangil ahjuma ahjusi? Karena mereka gak mau di anggap tua, jadi mereka nyaranin buat manggil Hyung aja* termasuk Hyukie.**

**Yang minta NC mungkin chap depan udah masuk rated M. Sebenernya mau mulai di chap ini NC-nya, tapi lagi gak mood bikin NC, jadi di batalin deh. Tunggu di chap depan aja ne!**

**OK, RnR!**

**Kamsahae**

Thanks for :

**Miinalee, . 1, pumpkinsparkyumin, Princess Pumkins ELF, , Safira Blue Sapphire, , hafsah, vey, KMJoy137, lee minji elf, cottoncandyme, AnieJOY'ERS, KyoKMS26, dirakyu, tiaa, desi2121, imKML, Amalia, KID, hana ryeong9, rinrin, jiraniats, RianaClouds, Zahra Amelia, ChoKyunnie, , BoPeepBoPeep137, reaRelf, sycarp, hkuknie, reva kyuminelf, coffeewie137, ChoiShinYang, Princess kyumin, fitriKyuMin, adindapranatha, emily park**.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf kepada semua readers yang udah baca, nge-review, nge-fav and follow fic author yang satu ini. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat author nggak bisa ngelanjutin fic ini, jadi author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readers. Tapi, sebagai ganti nya author bakalan buat fic Yaoi yang lain deh, entah itu dengan cast KyuMin couple lagi atau mungkin dengan cast-nya couple yang lain, dari EXO couple juga boleh, dan rating nya mau apa? T or M? Hehe... :D. Tapi, itu juga kalau readers semua mau saya bikinin *awas jangan salah baca, entar di baca BIKINI. Hehe... ^^v * sebuah fic lagi. Kalau ada yang mau saya buatin*cari aman* fic Yaoi sebagai pengganti fic ini, boleh review atau boleh juga PM author. Ok, Cuma segitu aja dari author. Once again, sorry Chingu!


End file.
